As today's technological market is rapidly standardizing the ability for multiple devices to communicate, the need for devices that can communicate at multiple frequencies and in varying transmission modes is often necessary to maximize typical radio link metrics such as range, data throughput, power consumption, immunity to interference, etc. to trade off very different use cases: for example long range communication with industry standard radios (protocols) or very short range, proprietary around the human body, requiring extremely low power consumption. To accommodate, industry has adopted the use of multiple radios located within the device for the communication at the varying frequencies and transmission modes. The use of multiple radios, although an efficient solution for larger devices, can be difficult to accommodate in smaller devices such as wearables, where multiple radios can lead to increased complexity, costs, and consumed device real estate.